Sharing Pleasure with the Sinister Blade
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A Summoner visits an infamous Demacian brothel. Little does he know that Kitty Cat Katarina lies in wait. But what are her true intentions?


_Hello fellow Summoners. Sorry for not uploading any lemons in a while. I've been...busy. =3= Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Please R&R! They always make my day. Also, thank you to all of you who have been constantly reviewing, chatting, requesting and PMing me. You guys are the ones who keep me going! Daisuki!_

* * *

><p>The streets of Demacia were busy that day as I jostled through an ocean of human and Yordle traffic. Curses were thrown my direction as I pushed onward, shoving through people and careful to avoid stepping on a poor Yordle's head. The small fragment of paper I held as I hastily walked onward was crumpled and in poor condition, but I still remembered the address. A hood concealed my face. In the condition I was in, I was wary of who looked at me. Nervousness and anxiousness mixed together to create a feeling that enveloped my mind as I neared my destination. I just couldn't think straight. And of course, this time around, the force that drove me onward was, once again, lust.<p>

I hadn't had sex in more than four months' time, so when I was sent to Demacia for a formal meeting representing the Institute, I took advantage of the two days I had for sightseeing. I was going to let it all out.

As my destination grew closer and closer, the crowds of people thinned, and soon, I'm walking on the streets alone. I was in one of the poorer regions of Demacia. I arrive at the entrance of a dark, dingy alleyway. Confused, I look again at the address and then on the number at the wall. It is written in white chalk and there is a pink arrow pointing into the darkness in front of me. I gulped. My appetite for flesh drove me onward and I walked into the abyss.  
>I took wary steps in that hole, careful not to cause too much noise. Suddenly a wall to the side of me bursts with colorful lights, flashing and gleaming. I nearly yelp with surprise and I back off to the wall behind me. Panting, I read the neon sign that had just turned on. albeit<br>Tingel's Funhouse The lights flashed on and off, emanating a buzzing sound every time it did.

I had arrived. Tingel's Funhouse. Demacia's infamous underground brothel.

For a while, I just stood there, staring at the pink neon lights. Then my eyes focus onto the brass doorknob on the door keeping me from the treasures that lay wait inside. One foot after another, I make my way to it, my hand poised to open it. Suddenly someone crashes into me, and my tunnel vision dissipates. I look to my left and see a man. His face is shrouded with a hood, but from this distance, I can clearly see its features. Sudden recognition strikes me; I had seen this man before. He sees it on my face and panics. Quivering hands grabbing his hood and pulling it lower to cover his face, he then turns and walks away swiftly.

I stand there bewildered as to who the man was and why he left in such a hurry, but I shrugged it off and enter the brothel.

The moment I step foot inside, my nose is filled with the sweet scents of perfume and fresh flowers. The temperature is considerably warmer than outside, and as I close the door behind me and take a look around, the atmosphere is also completely different. Drapes and hanging beads fill the main entrance; the floor is clean and polished. The wall is made up of pink fur and in the top right hand corner of the room I see a flight of stairs, most likely leading up to rooms where the action takes place. My gaze then lands on a strange, and highly disturbing, sight. Sitting behind the main desk is a slightly overweight man wearing makeup and green tights. The man's face is heavily covered with makeup, and his chin has a black goatee protruding from it. His eyes are half closed and his disturbingly sultry smile aimed towards my direction. I nearly bolted out of that place as quick as my feet could carry me.

Nervously, I made my way over to the feminine man, for I knew he was Tingel, the owner and operator of this place. I had heard several ridiculous stories about him that I always doubted to be true, but now I believe them.

I cautiously take off my hood, for there was nobody here who would recognize me anyway.

"G-good afternoon." I say nervously as I stand in front of his desk.

He breaks into a wide smile, revealing row upon row of yellow teeth, smearing some red lipstick on them in the process. I almost gagged. Then he started to speak. I gagged.

"Well good afternoon to you to honey! So let me guess, you want some action hmmmmm? Ain'tthat right?"

He is lying on top of the desk now in a seductive pose. How the hell he managed jump off of his chair and switch to this position in such a short amount of time is beyond me.

I nod nervously to respond.

"Mmmmm….yes. Well business has been booming lately. You know, winter and all, everyone is horny as a bunch of little Yordles."

He laughs a maniacal yet womanly laughter, his lipstick covered lips are spread apart bigger than what I would think humanly possible, his eye shadow painted eyelids closed as he laughs. I wince at the middle-aged (supposed) man laughing before me as his huge belly jiggles and reverberated his laughter.

Then from above my head I hear,

_Squeak squeaksqueak "Oh….yes….." squeak squeak "Ah! Oooh….yes…."_

The squeaking continues to increase in pace, and the exclamations of pleasure begin to appear more frequently. I blush as my member hardens and remembers what I'm here for. I look over to Tingel, who is still lying in that ridiculous pose. He smiles and winks, then giggles.

"That could be you up there honey. Now it's fifty gold for three hours of foreplay and follatio, a hundred gold for five hours of vaginal penetration with foreplay and follatio and five hundred gold for an all-nighter with no-holds-barred-full-on-whatever-you-desire session, complete with toys."

He licks his lips.

"Of course, you can feel free to barter…."

I had brought only 470 gold pieces to spend here and I state this to him. His eyes look at the ceiling as he ponders the amount thoughtfully, then looks back at me and smiles.

"Hmhm….I don't usually give away my special package for that low of a price, but I like you babe. I think I can trust you with my little bunnies. Hand over the gold and then I can introduce you."

I reach into my pocket and kiss away my two months' allowance. He takes it greedily and weighs it in his hand, as if he can tell how many are in there by doing so. He opens it pouch and peers inside, sniffs it, takes out a coin and bites it. I roll my eyes at this delay, but finally he finishes, then pulls on his tights, and drops the pouch into a pocket located right at his crotch. He snaps his tights back into place and jiggles the coins with his protruding belly. I nearly retched. If it wasn't for the brothel's reputation, I swear I would have just left that place tainted for the rest of my life.

Finally, he looks up to me, smiles and tells me to wait a moment. He then walks into a veil of beads, and I wait.

After a few minutes, he comes back out, and behind him follow the most beautiful assortment of girls I have ever beheld with my eyes. They line up against the wall, and it takes my whole being to keep from drooling. There are fifteen in all, all of them are gorgeous, but completely unique in their own way as well. My eyes dart from one to another, and I suddenly have a hard time choosing.

"Well honey, these are my precious cupcakes. Five of them are with customers at the moment, so sorry about the lack of choices. Wait a minute…."

Tingel's right hand strokes his goatee as he looks upon the row of scantily clad women. His face lights up with realization, and he swiftly walks back into the veil of beads, then sticks out his head again.

"I'll be right back dearie. I forgot to fetch our newcomer. Teehee!"

I cringe at his speech but I look upon the selection of women available to me now. Nervously, I walk close to them, and as I do, they each greet me with sultry greetings and invitations for some naughty fun. My erection is uncontrollable and I feel it would rip through my trousers. I walk past each prostitute, carefully inspecting each one. The first one is blond with freckles. She's wearing green lingerie and a yellow tiara. Yellow high heels are worn at her feet to match. She gives me a coy smile and goes as far as to touch my cock with her soft hands. I moan as she leans in, still rubbing my member.

"Mmmm….take me now….."

Her voice is a purr, and it is extremely difficult for me to move on to the next. I do manage to break away, to meet the next whore. She's a redheaded goddess, and she wears blue fur to match with the blue bunny ears on her head. Once again, she greets my in an extremely sensual manner and I just want to make love to her right then and there. But I hold myself back, and move on. Soon I've made it down the entire line, and I step back. All of them looked at me with fake lust and sultry smiles.

Yes, they were all extremely beautiful, but after my close inspection, each one of them had a flaw that I found unattractive. But if this was my selection, I had to choose. Then out of the beaded curtain comes Tingel. Both of his arms are grabbing at something, someone, forcefully pulling for it to come out. I can see that he is surprisingly strong, his muscles showing through his tights. But the opposition he is up against matches his strength. Tingel inches back little by little, his face red, struggling to pull the person out of the beads.

"Hnnnng…..sorry…for the delay….mmmmmffff….honey….this….little….cupcake…is…._yaaaaah!"_

Tingel gives one last hard tug and out of the beads emerges the person he had been struggling with. He pulls her and takes one of her arms, entwining it with his, so as to not let her escape. Both are panting and are red in the face. I knew they had been struggling for a while.

Tingel pants as he continues his sentence.

"…quite a handful."

I look at the newcomer and my breath is taken away.

She was gorgeous. Cream-colored skin, a head full of brunette hair and dazzling blue eyes. She wore a kitty cat outfit, complete with ears, paws and even a tail. Her pouting face, red with blush, added to her attractiveness. I was smitten.

Excitedly, I point to her.

"I'll take this one!"

I can see the dismay and disgust fill her face. The others in the room groan with disappointment and walk back into the beads to wait for more customers.

Tingel looks back at me, and I think he saw how enthusiastic I was about this particular woman. No matter how feminine or ridiculous this guy looked, he was still a businessman. Taking advantage of my desire for this kitty, he smiles a sly smile and says,

"Ah….yes good choice there dearie. But you know, since she's a newcomer and all…"

Soon he starts to ramble on and on about how hard it is to find willing women in this economy and all of this other unnecessary information I could care less about. I audibly sigh. My eyes had locked onto hers, and I was completely hooked. I would do anything for her. Reaching into my pocket I grabbed my pouch that held the remainders of my coins, I threw it at Tingel's face without looking.

"Shut up and take my money!"

He caught the pouch with his left hand, causing a jingle. He finally stops jabbering on about Demacia's business problems and opens the pouch with his mouth; he peers inside of it, and grins. He walks over with my prize. She struggled to stay behind, her gaze locked towards the ground, but it was no use, Tingel was too strong. He walked past me with the girl and as he did, she whispered harshly into my ear.

"_You will regret this."_

Her cold voice broke me out of my daze. It sounded eerily familiar…

Standing there in the middle of the room, eyes locked with the beautiful woman being pulled by a man in green tights, I knew there was more to her than meets the eye. But I'm a Summoner, and our eyes are able to see through anything.

Using my clairvoyant powers, my eyes flashed. Suddenly, I saw the truth behind this cat as my eyes see through the arcane magic that has been hiding the truth. Her hair changed from brown to the color of the blood of the men she had slain. Her skin darkened to a tan. Cloaked kanas, shurikens, and blades revealed themselves to me. And on the left side of her face, an ugly scar ran down across her eye. I staggered back a bit, bemused. My clairvoyance disappeared, and the woman changed back to her brunette, pale-skinned body. But I knew, this was no regular prostitute. This was Katarina, the Sinister Blade.

Tingel was making his way to the stairs, and he looked back at me.

"Well come on honey! You do want this little pussy cat to be your own don'tya?"

Katarina glared at me, but my resolve returned. Sinister Blade or not, this woman would soon feel the full wrath of my lust.

"Of course." I replied and made my way over.

Tingel continued pulling on Katarina as we began to walk up the stairs. The bright colorful light of the main entrance disappeared behind us as we reached the top of the stairs. Tingel now led us down a corridor lit by floating hextech lanterns. Doors on either side are numbered and from behind a few I could hear beds squeaking and women moaning. Tingel arrives at the desired door, and pulls out keys from his crotch-pocket. I cringe. He unlocks the door and opens it, grabbing Katarina and pushing her in. He beckons me to enter the room and I do. Before he closes the door he smiles and winks at me. Then the door closes, and he locks it from the outside. I was alone now with Katarina.

The thought alone aroused me once more. I quickly turned away from the door, and take a look around. To my left there's a coat-hanger, so I take off my robe and hang it there, leaving on my shirt and trousers. I take my shoes off as well and leave them beside the door. While I'm doing this, I take a look around. The room itself is not very large. The floor is wooden, and the walls are covered with pink fur, similar to the entrance lobby. A window provides light, along with flickering lamps that turn on automatically one by one. On the left side of the bed there's a nightstand with four drawers. I walk over and pull one out. The contents I see surprise me, but I know I shouldn't have been. Various sex toys are scattered inside. I find a white cloth, most likely a gag, and place it on top of the drawers. I would need that for later. In the center of the room, a wooden table sits, with two chairs. I find that Katarina had sat herself down there, her arms crossed. On the table are the paws and ears from her ensemble. I smile and make my way over.

She hears my footsteps and speaks.

"Lay a hand on me and you will find it lying on the ground at your feet."

My smile still on my face, I lay my hands on the wooden chair she is sitting on and lean in to whisper.

"Oh don't worry, Sinister Blade. I wouldn't dare defile Noxus' pride and joy."

I could see her body react in surprise. She didn't expect her cover to be blown at all.

Then in the blink of an eye, I feel the wind knocked out of me as I'm pinned to the ground. I open my eyes and find Katarina above me, a blade at my throat. The chair she had been sitting was toppled to the ground. My hands are pinned down by her knees, pressing them against the hardwood floor. I wince in pain. I couldn't have gotten up if even if I wanted to.

"How do you know who I am you son of a bitch?" Her blade presses against my throat

Her fake blue eyes are burning with rage, and I smile. I see this irritates her beyond comprehension.

"I'm not playing games here you bastard. If you don't want to see your penis chopped off and cut into five equal pieces, I suggest you talk."

Calmly, I respond.

"Please, please. Language dear Katarina."

Once again, she presses the sharp blade harder into my throat.

"You have no right to call me by my first name."

"Alright, alright. If you want an answer, here it is."

The smile on my face dissolves as I concentrate. Summoning upon my mental powers, invisible hands grab the blade from her hand and all of her concealed weapons, throwing them into the wall above the head of the bed. The blades stick into the soft, pink wall with an array of _thucks. _Both of our heads are turned in that direction, where pink fluff is floating in the air, slowly settling on the white sheets of the bed.

Katarina looks at me, stunned. I smile as I see her face fill with realization.

"…a Summoner."

She utters this with a revered tone. I like it.

Suddenly she stands, and picks up the fallen chair. Placing it upright behind the table, she sits down it in once again.

She sat there, unmoving. Her gaze still locked with the window granting a view of the outside world. Standing behind her, I knew she wasn't going to give in easily. I had to use force. I look over to the nightstand and with my clairvoyance spot what I need on the bottom drawer. My right hand points toward it, and the drawer opens and my desired object flies into my grasp; a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

With the bindings in my mouth, my hands move to her soft shoulders as I start to massage Katarina again, and get receive the desired reaction.

"I told you to stop!"

Her hands grab mine and throw them off. Seizing the opportunity, I grab her by her wrists, and forcefully position her arms behind the chair. I use my mind to clasp her arms together with the cuffs. I grin. She was now mine.

She struggles under the confinement of the purple bindings, frantically kicking. Her chair starts to tip, but I push it back onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? Get me out this instant!"

"Oh no Katarina….you need to fulfill your job. I paid over six hundred gold pieces for you, and I'm not going to let it go to waste."

She yells out string after string of curses, her legs still kicking desperately. Her chair kept tipping, so using my summoning powers, I tie invisible bindings to her ankles. She now couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"You bastard! The Institute will learn of this!"

Now that she was immobilized, I moved onward to start my work. My hands touch down on her shoulders, and I begin to knead again. She struggles, her shoulders wriggling and writhing. I can sense her fear of what is to come emanate off her body. No matter how much malice and spite she shows toward me, I know she is worried.

My hand still on her shoulders, I lean in to her ear once again and whisper,

"Please stop struggling. You're going to enjoy this."

Her head whips back, and almost hits my face.

"Fuck you!"

I chuckle, and still continue to knead her soft, warm shoulders. I encounter difficulty as she still struggles to escape my grasp. My hands travel across her shoulders to her neck, where I continue to rub gently. I ignore the constant stream of curses aimed at me, reveling in the soft flesh that I am handling with my hands. My concentration increases as I channel an exhausting spell through my hands. It takes effect immediately. Katarina's curses whittle away to nothing, her struggling ceases. I remove the invisible bindings from her feet. I don't need them any longer.

She is like clay in my hands. At first, her shoulders are tense. But as I continue to knead, they loosen, and she starts to relax. My exhausting spell worked just as I had planned. Her head starts to move, as the pleasure from my massage sinks in. Slowly and steadily, I break through her defenses.

"Wha….what have you...done Summoner? What did…you do to me?"

Her voice is relaxed; every word is almost a moan. But I can still sense trepidation in her voice.

"Nothing. You're just….relaxing. I see that you haven't done so in a while."

My hands continue massaging her, and even though she tries with all her might to hide it, I can tell she's enjoying it. I look straight ahead at the window, and look at our reflection. Her face is distorted with different emotions. Her brow is furrowed in frustration, her cheeks tinted pink with pleasure, her lip is being bitten to oblivion as she tries to hold back.

My hands gliding over her shoulders, I intensify the force I'm putting down. My eyes stay focused on her face in the window. As my fingers pinch and play with her flesh, her face tries its best to hold back an outburst of emotion.

An extra squeeze near her collarbone. The pressure on her bottom lip disappears, and her mouth hangs open.

A small pinch on her neck. Her cheeks redden with more blush.

Then, I take my fingers and press down on the protruding bone located under her chin. She tries desperately to abstain from an outburst, but it's too late. I watch the window's reflection hungrily, as the pleasure becomes too much for her, and she audibly moans.

Success.

I continue to massage her, and then I stop, moving my hands to her face. Her face shows surprise as I trace a finger on her chin, and take her cheeks into my hands.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I hear no answer as I feel her warm breath on my hand.

It has grown dark outside, leaving the only light in the room to come from the lanterns that are positioned around the room. Her skin glows a soft orange as the ambient light reflects off of her pale skin.

My hunger redoubles, and my hands leave her face. Whether she liked it or not, I was going to pleasure her, and myself, until my lust is slaked.

"I'll take that as a no."

Moving my hands away from her face, I resume my massaging. This time, I don't hold anything back. I dig my thumbs vigorously into her soft flesh, my fingers supporting them with extra pressure. Her reflection in the window tells me she enjoying this, more than she did the last time. Taking my right hand off of her for just a second, I move her hair to the side, baring the back of her neck. My right hand resumes its work as I get on my knees, my face now level to the back of her head. I can hear her constant sighs of pleasure as my fingers make love to her shoulders. I move in closer, breathing in her scent. Then I open my mouth, and close the distance between me and her neck.

Her gasp resonates in my ears as I kiss her exposed flesh. The sweet smell of her hair fills my entire being as I feast upon her soft skin. I want more, so my tongue darts out and I start to caress her with it. Katarina can't control herself now; the pleasure I'm giving her is too much. Loud moans escape her mouth, pushing me onward.

The back of her neck is wet with my saliva as I continue to caress it with my mouth.

Katarina once again tries to resist me, but I know she can't. I give her a small bite, causing her to gasp. As my hand incessantly continue to caress her, I ask,

"Do you want me to stop?"

Still, no answer.

My lust is burning like never before, so I decide to take the next step. I stand, taking my hands off her shoulders.

"Then I hope you don't mind me doing this."

I take her handcuffed hands and make her stand. Her arms are still behind her back when I throw my shirt off and take her head in my hands. Her eyes fly wide open and she tries to break away from me, but it's no use. My face collides with hers and I kiss her lips passionately. They are warm and soft against mine. She struggles to break away, but my hands keep her in place. I osculate vigorously as she tries to break off. I walk us over to the bed, where I was planning to set her down gently. But as I did, she kept on fidgeting and we tripped, falling on top of each other. I'm forcefully broken away from her lips. I prop myself onto my arms, looking down onto her face. Her eyes are half-closed, but she looks more alert than when I was massaging her.

We're both panting. I didn't realize how much energy had been used while I was forcefully kissing her.

Katarina threatens me between breaths.

"Summoner….you will….pay for this…"

I grin as I put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh….I've told you before and I'm telling you again. You're going to enjoy this."

Her face changes to something I can't really read. I take the finger off her lip, then slowly, and gently, I descend to kiss her again. This time, her resistance is minimal, and soon, she starts to kiss me back. The feeling her lips give me, combined with the warmth of her exposed flesh pressing against mine is marvelous. Our lips move faster as the kissing increases in intensity. I had finally broken through her defenses.

She breaks away suddenly as she gasps in pain. I look at her inquisitively, but then I remember her cuffed hands. Helping her get up for a moment, I help her move her tied hands over her head, positioning them so her arms are around my head.

I see that she is breathing heavily, and I'm surprised as she closes the distance between us to continue our session. Now that we were comfortable, I continue and take the next step.

In one swift motion, I turn us over, switching our positions. Before she has time to react, my hands move down to her furry undergarment and takes it off. I throw it to the ground, and I flip us over again. The look on her face is comprised of complete surprise. I grin, and take her arms off my back, letting them lie above her head.

I move downward to her exposed breasts, my eyes eagerly taking in her hard, exposed nipples. I look up at Katarina, and I see her face wearing nervousness and anxiety. I smile to reassure her, our eyes locked. While we stare into each other, my hand moves over to one of her breasts, and I pinch. Her head swings back into the bed as she gasps.

I start to caress her right breast, drawing circles around her already rock hard nipple, and slightly frisking it with my finger. I hear her moan from my exploration as I arouse her with my hands. I stop. Then, crouching down, my mouth makes contact with her left breast.

Taking it inside my mouth, I feel the rigid spot hit my tongue. Her surprised shriek pushes me to start stroking this sensitive area with my tongue. I run my pink muscle over her small nub, gaining another groan. I repeat this process, and with my hand I caress her other breast. Her groans fill my ears, and finally, I give her nipple a bite. A shriek escapes her mouth, and I remove myself from her chest. It was time to proceed further.

I watch her as she pants a little, recovering from my tongue's massage. As I do, I move southward, down her body, inching closer to her entry. Reaching the furry undergarment that obstructed me from her vagina, my hands swiftly pull it off her legs.

My eyes widen at the prize I had been aiming for all that night. She had already ejaculated plenty of juices, wetting the miniscule tuft of hair that sits above her entry. However, her legs keep me from getting too close. Looking up at her face, I see blush has filled it, as I gaze upon her. My hands do their work, each one taking a knee. Our eyes locked, I ask her silently to allow access to her womanhood. She answers me by opening her doors slowly, her legs now spread completely apart.

I don't hesitate; quickly I crawl to position myself over her wet cavern. I look up once more, and I see she has readied herself; her eyes shut tight, her bottom lip once again being bitten by her perfect teeth. Seeing that she is prepared, my head moves down and I begin to feast.

Using my hands, I spread open her petals of love, revealing to me the pink flesh within. Using a technique I haven't used in a while, I aim my pursed lips towards the center, and I blow.

Katarina's body quivers involuntarily, a moan escaping her lips. I continue to blow gently. The warm air from my mouth entering inside of her. As I do, my left thumb moves to her clitoris, and starts to rub.

Once again her body has a small spasm, resulting in more clear liquids to burst from inside of her. My thumb continues to rub, gaining a continuous string of uncontrollable groans. I decide to stop blowing, and I stick out my tongue to enter inside of her small grotto.

Warmth envelops my reddish muscle, and with it comes more exclamations of pleasure from my partner. My thumb rubs vigorously as start to paint her inside walls with my tongue as a brush. Cries of ecstasy ring out, encouraging me to continue. More and more juices spill out from her warm pitcher, staining my face as I still press against her inside walls. With a loud groan, her climax appears, resulting in an influx of liquids to fill my mouth. I clean up any remainder of the warm goodness surrounding her entry, and then I begin the fruition of my next phase.

Katarina is lying on the white sheets of the bed panting. Her face is lost in a sea of bliss. My hands unbutton my pants and I rip off my undergarments as well, revealing my throbbing, blue penis. I had been waiting for this all night.

Crawling over and taking her handcuffed hands, I spot the hook that I had noticed on the bedpost. She is still exhausted and is helpless to what I'm doing. Dragging her by her wrists, I place her bonded hands onto the hook. She now sits with her arms above her head; her legs spread apart, her head drooping downward.

"…wha….what are…you going to do now?"

She can barely speak, but I know she is expecting something.

"You'll find out. Just do as you have done, and relax."

My hand pointing towards the nightstand, I focus on the white gag that I had placed there earlier that evening, bringing it over to my grasp. Moving over to Katarina on my knees, I move over.

She seemed to have recovered, but her breathing was still uneven. She stares at my erection, as I come closer and closer. Then she notices the white gag in my hand. Her eyes fly open.

"What is that for? If you dare touc..mmmfff!"

Before she can finish her sentence, I have already tied the gag around her mouth, tightening it with my hands. Muffled screams of protest can be heard as she realizes what I plan on doing. Her eyes show rage return to them, and she struggles to break free from the hook that is confining her arms from freedom, but the exhaustion she feels get the better of her, and she stops. If she wasn't handcuffed or gagged, she wouldn't have let me done what I was planning to do next, no matter how exhausted she was.

She glares at me, and I grin.

"You'll only hurt yourself if you struggle."

I know that she knows it's true, so protest stops completely.

My hands take her by her thighs, lifting her off the bed, and I position her entry in front of my member. Her body isn't touching the bed at all, she hangs suspended by me hands and the cuffs wrapped around her wrists.

Just touching her skin makes me go wild, and I want to ram myself into her at that moment, regardless of her preparedness. But I continue to be civilized. I want her to enjoy this as much as I did.

I hear the breaths she is taking through her nose are short and quick. Her glare has dissipated entirely. I give her a reassuring look, and then I slowly enter her wet chamber. I don't bother to just have my tip penetrate, I shove my entire erection inside of her.

I feel my penis enveloped in her soft flesh and I groan. I give it a moment, and I see that Katarina's eyes are shut tight, her eyebrows arching upward.

"I'm going to keep going. Sorry if it hurts, but it will pass."

She gives me a miniscule nod, and I extract myself, then plunge into her again. She gives me a muffled groan. My hands once again move her away from me, and then brings her back again with more force. Another outburst is heard through the white cloth enveloping her mouth. I continue this cycle on my knees, my penis battering inside of her. We share groans as we go faster, causing the bed to squeak. Liquids from within continuously burst forth from both of us, resulting in the white sheets beneath us to be slowly covered in juices. Exclamations of bliss are now muttered every fleeting moment as I continue to enter and reenter her. Beads of sweat begin to form on her body, further damping the bed with fluids. I could not control the moans that escape my mouth, and neither could she.

Then I feel her walls tightening around me. She hasn't had her orgasm yet, but I can feel mine approaching. Within a few thrusts, my penis spasms, ejaculating more clear liquid inside of her. Then my vision blurs, as the climax arrives. I tried my best to hold it back but it was too late. White, warm goo shoots inside of her, and I groan continuously as I fill her hole with my sperm, still thrusting. I pant; sweat rolling down my face, joining more sweat droplets on my wet body.

I look upon her face and her eyes are barely open, hair matted to her forehead with sweat. My hands leave her thighs, causing my erect penis to exit her with a _slurp. _ I untie the gag from her mouth, and immediately she starts to speak between pants.

"….you bastard…you little fucking…..bas-mmmmf."

I cut her off like I did before, this time with a passionate kiss. She doesn't resist, and kisses me back. Our tongues touch upon each other, and then start to wrestle. My mind focuses upon the cuffs still binding her to the bedpost, and I unlatch them. Katarina breaks from my kiss, and I'm surprised to find myself staring at the ceiling. She had pushed me back and was now crawling on top of me. She grins, and descends, resuming our osculation We massage each other's tongues, letting saliva stain the outer parts of our lips. My penis touches the soft skin between her thighs, and within a few minutes it's erect again.

Katarina feels this, and she breaks off first.

"Hmm….You didn't hold out that first round. I didn't even get a chance to climax."

Her hair creates a sort of veil around us as we speak. . Recovery from our previous session is already over.

"Well, I'm more than willing to give it another shot."

She chuckles and in the blink of an eye is gone, leaving behind some orange vapor. I sit up and see what she's up to.

I see that she had used her Shunpo to flash to the head of the bed. Her rear end is facing me, and I see that she had clutched onto two blades in the wall. She turns her head, and grins at me.

"Well?"

My member harder than it was before, I crawl over.

"I'm not going to hold back this time cat."

"Oh? It didn't look like you were holding much back earlier."

I chuckle. Boy, was this going to be fun.

I wanted to show her I meant business. With no hesitation, I position myself on my knees quickly. Then, using my right hand to situate my cock, I find her entryway and I push myself inside. A sigh escapes from out mouths. For some reason, the pleasure induced this time around is better than our previous session. Again I plunge myself inside of her, and again I get the same reaction. Slowly and steadily I increase my pace, plunging my penis deeper and faster inside of her. I shut my eyes tightly as the pleasure becomes almost unbearable. Groans and moans from me and my partner mix and tangle with each other in the air. My rock hard member grinds relentlessly against Katarina's inside walls. I open my eyes for a few moments and see her knuckles are white from gripping her blades.

"….oh yes….Summoner…_yes!"_

Her cries of pleasure intoxicate me, but once again I feel my climax near. I let out a loud groan as it inched closer and closer. Unable to hold back any longer, I release my load inside of her. The gooey substance, mixed with hers, drips onto the bed with splattering sounds. But, I don't remove myself as I continue to stain her walls with my white paint. Thrusting faster and harder than ever, I am soon aroused once more.

Pleasure is a word too miniscule to describe what I felt then. My mission to have her climax was almost complete. Moans are replaced with shrieks. Groans replaced with yells. The bed joins us in our loud romp, squeaking incessantly as I plunge over and over into her womanhood. She begs for more, and more I give. Juices still drip onto the bed, mixing with the never-ending streams of sweat that come from out bodies. My eyes are sealed shut, and I am unable to hear anything besides our yells and outbursts of pleasure. My wet penis grinding inside of her, I feel her walls tighten once more. Warm liquids from inside begin to flow forth. I thrust with purpose as I feel her climax approaching.

"_Summoner…..Summoner! Yes!" _She yells at the top of her lungs.

Her orgasm follows shortly after, spurting out liquids that weave a web of substance between her legs. My hard cock enveloped with this outburst of warmth cannot resist to follow suit. Soon I feel something surging form within me, and in a few moments my climax arrives again. As my precious seed fires inside of her, we both shout with ecstasy. Our legs are completely covered with a sheen of sperm, natural lubricants and sweat. The smell of our products fill my nose as I continue to fill her with my sperm. My thrusts slow, and soon, I completely extract myself from her.

Katarina still clings to her blades, and with the remainder of my strength, I pull her over and we both collapse onto the soaked bed sheets. She lies on top of me panting and breathing with me. We look into each others' eyes and I give her a kiss. She doesn't find any energy to kiss me back, and blacks out on top of me. I lay there, eyes barely open, exhausted. Then my world turns black as I drift off.

The next time I wake up, I find myself lying naked on the bed, alone. My lower abdomen is crusty with dried cum. I yawn then take a look around me. She was gone, and her blades with her. After dawdling a while, I get up and walk over to the shower. The water is cold, but I don't mind as I let it run over my body. The night before plays in my mind on continuous loop, causing me to pleasure myself in the shower. I had never done so in my life.

The following morning, I walk on the streets of Demacia with my packed bags. The night before was my last day there. I neared the city exit when a paper boy catches my attention.

"DEMACIAN POLITICIAN ASSASSINATED! KILLER STILL AT LARGE!"

Curious, I walk over and purchase a copy of the newspaper. I skim through the paper while walking slowly. I'm at the fourth paragraph when I freeze in my tracks. My eyes read and reread the sentence, just to make sure it was real, until my hands quivered so much it was impossible to see what it was.

_The body of the victim was found this morning in an illegal brothel. Sources are saying the assassin was from the inside, but it will be difficult to find him/her, for the building was evacuated by the time the body was found._

__Questions run through my brain.

Then the face of the man I had run into in front of the brothel appears in my mind.

_Had she known it was me instead of me that was entering the brothel? Was he the Demacian politician?_

__Dazed and confused, I drop the newspaper at my feet, letting the wind blow it away across the cobblestone street.

Sinister Blade indeed.


End file.
